


(Un)Certainty to Eternity

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idols, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Baekhyun has his insecurities spurred by his boyfriend's sister's wedding so Chanyeol gives him assurance he needs.





	(Un)Certainty to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again! Here's another fic. I know this won't be the only fic centered around Yoora's wedding but I was just itching to write about it and insert some Chanbaek moments from the past. I hope you enjoy and please do check out my other fics!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you! 
> 
> P.S.: Best wishes for the newly wed couple!!!
> 
> WARNING: This is a FICTIONAL story with explicit gay sexual content. DO NOT READ if you are not comfortable with it. Also, the characters and TV programs that were mentioned are not mine but were only used as a point of reference for the progression and substance of the plot.

It was midday at the EXO dorm and was relatively silent save for the sounds of shallow breaths and grunts resounding through the walls of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's shared room. They have been at it since Chanyeol arrived earlier from the reception of his sister's wedding.

It was a very precious moment for him given that he has a strong bond with her sister. He looked up to her a lot, and he was ecstatic to see through one of her most beautiful milestones in life. He loved and trusted her so much that he confided in her with his inner secrets. One of which is his secret relationship with none other than Byun Baekhyun. Only a handful of people know about it, the other EXO members and her sister.

Everything went smoothly during the event, and it was a bit more special for Chanyeol after having to share it with his boyfriend, even more, when he got to sit with him and take a "groupie" before the meal. Everyone was all wearing genuine smiles except for one. Of all the years they have been together, Chanyeol can easily tell if something is wrong with his partner and vice-versa. Everything was fine with Baekhyun until Chanyeol's relatives started asking about his plans about getting married. He tries to politely answer that he is still young and has a career to look after but some aunts were just too prodding and traditional regarding their perspectives.

Chanyeol knew that his boyfriend had overheard it or someone might have asked him the same question once he noticed a slight waver in his boyfriend's once genuine smile earlier. This was a sensitive topic for Baekhyun especially that their relationship was still a secret despite having supportive band members (and Chanyeol's sister) and the fallout after his alleged relationship with Taeyeon. He really wanted to talk with the smaller man and chase his insecurities and doubts away, but his relatives and some admirers were getting in the way which is seriously irritating him. He wasn't even able to see him off when he left.

It was later into the wee hours of the morning that Yoora was able to pry him off their uncles who were insisting Chanyeol for a round of soju and makgeolli. She hands him his car keys and shoves him off to go after his boyfriend. It seems that his sister had caught on his restless or anxious demeanor with the absence of Baekhyun. She also told him of Baekhyun's facade that she was able to see through when he informed her that he had to leave earlier. Chanyeol was thankful that Seoul's roads were not crowded at that time.

Contrary to what most believe, Baekhyun my seem like a bubbly and energetic person but behind these is a stubborn but fragile person. He was a witness to this side of Baekhyun that even the members of EXO are not aware of. Chanyeol believes that these are truly a characteristic of Baekhyun's Taurean nature which complements his Sagitarrian nature. He mentioned it once to Baekhyun, and the other just responded with:

"That's why it took a while for me to make us official. Taureans look for long-lasting relationships while Sagittarians are too free-spirited which may or may not result in eventual cheating."

Chanyeol chuckles at the memory because it was Baekhyun's insecurities acting up again. He did have a hard time courting him back then but through it all, he knows Baekhyun is the one for him, and he must remind him again.

This brings us back to them in their bedroom with Chanyeol filling up Baekhyun for the third time since he pounced on him earlier. He was just thankful that the others had their individual schedules for the day to attend. He also knows that to have a serious talk with his "smol" boyfriend he had to literally and figuratively loosen him up before discussing the point.

As soon as Chanyeol's high washed over him, he softly gazes at the man panting under him. Baekhyun's hair was disheveled, neck and chest littered with red and purplish hickeys, tummy stained with his own seeds, thighs bruised with Chanyeol's rough hands and his hole swollen around the rim still wrapped around Chanyeol's girth.

"Woah, we haven't had this many rounds in a long time. The last time we had more than two rounds was when I won the Master Key show and again when you won it too." Baekhyun airily states because of his panting.

"Yeah, I had to reward you, and you had to reward me too." The taller teases.

Baekhyun just scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You were a bit rough when I won because you were not happy with Cho Bo-Ah and me during the umbrella game."

"But Baek, I don't like it when they make love-lines between my boyfriend and other people." He whines.

"Do you hear me complaining when you get paired with other people too?" Baekhyun snaps which render the taller mum and sport a kicked puppy look.

"But I forgive you because it was so sweet of you to call out my name during the conveyer belt game unconsciously at Master Key." Baekhyun states as he eases out the pout on the other.

Chanyeol smiles and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Chanyeol moves lower to add new sets of hickeys on Baekhyun's neck and chest all the while starting to give slow and shallow thrusts into the smaller's hole causing his cum from earlier to ooze out of the seams from where they are still joined.

"So, could you tell me what wrong Baek? I know something's bothering you from yesterday."

Chanyeol already has an idea of what's wrong, but he would like Baekhyun to say it himself knowing of his stubborn nature. He would want to make a point that part of being in a relationship is openness and to confide with each other.

"Ch-Channie..." He whines.

Having none of it despite his own need to satisfy his high arousal, Chanyeol grounds himself deep inside Baekhyun and stops thrusting all the while giving the other a pointed look. A look that Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is serious and is not backing down.

Baekhyun gulps and avoids the other's intense gaze, but he could feel his anxiety replacing his arousal fast.

"I-I... It was... I was just upset about your relatives being pushy on having you married and... and I was also scared that y-you might take their word for it an-and l-leave me..." From there, Baekhyun lets loose of all his insecurities and pent-up frustrations along with his tears.

Chanyeol would have found the sight of a crying Baekhyun as cute and endearing, but this time, the reason for those tears was a cause for concern. He would like to assure his boyfriend that he won't turn back on him nor does he regret being in a relationship with him.

He moves one of his hands to wipe away the later's tears while the other hand maneuvers to reach out for something in the inner pocket of his discarded tuxedo on the floor which was a bit of a challenge given their compromising position. Baekhyun's sobs subsided a bit when he felt something cold and solid being slipped into his right hand's ring finger. 

"Cha-Chanyeol, what..."

"Don't freak out! Baek, it's not an engagement ring, but it is a ring to remind you that you are mine and I am yours. This ring will also be a reminder of the promise that one day I will get down on my knee and ask you to be mine legally and eternally."

"I'm taking this one day at a time Baek, and I know that the future may be uncertain, but I'm certain that I will spend it with you. So please have little bit more faith in us. What happened yesterday may happen again but always know that you'll be the one who will be exchanging vows with me at the most opportune time."

Baekhyun was speechless for a while before he breaks into sobs again and hugs Chanyeol tightly.

"I-I'm sorry Chanyeol. I love you! I promise I won't let it bother me again. I love you so much!" 

"I know Baek; I love you too."

As Baekhyun's sobs turn to sniffs, Chanyeol redirects the other's attention by starting to thrusting into him. With each thrust, Baekhyun's moans get a pitch higher so as Chanyeol's grunts. Chanyeol's cock easily slides into the already abused walls of Baekhyun; his cum and excess lube soiling his balls and groin so as the smaller's ass cheeks causing the slapping sounds to be louder. The petite man's body reverberates with the onslaught of thrusts from the man he was clinging on to.

As Chanyeol expertly angles his thrusts for his cock to rub unto Baekhyun's prostate, the smaller's eyes roll back. His boyfriend's cock head rubbing his insides in all the right ways is causing his walls and cock to contract to signal his impending orgasm; a signal Chanyeol is very familiar with so he lifts one of Baekhyun's legs over his shoulder to better pound into the other towards his orgasm.

It doesn't take long before Baekhyun cums on his torso and just let himself feel the pleasure that Chanyeol is still giving him. It doesn't take long before the other followed suit. As Chanyeol was again filling him up, Baekhyun watches in fascination and admiration that the man hovering over him is meant for him too and that he should also do his part in their relationship to prevent his fears from coming true. He will fight to keep them together.

Having his high wash over him, Chanyeol moves them to lay on their sides and slowly pulls out of Baekhyun. The smaller man cuddles close into his chest as Chanyeol runs his hands on the said man's back all the way down to the swollen rim; giving it soothing touches just the way Baekhyun loves everytime they make love not minding his own cum seeping out of it.

"Are you okay? Tired?"

The smaller man just shakes his head against his chest, and Chanyeol is reminded of another sensitive topic to Baekhyun, so he addresses it before it gets into the other head again.

"Once we get married, how many kids do you want to adopt? Will it be boys or girls?" He inquires.

"You really know me so well don't you?" Baekhyun replies staring from his chest.

"Of course, we've been together for years, and I would like to get it in that pretty head of yours that I don't care what the future looks like because both of us is shaping it together right now. Besides, when it comes to kids, we need to give Toben and Mongryeong some siblings to play and grow up with."

Baekhyun just giggles because he is looking forward to it that it makes him feel giddy.

"I know how your mind works just as much as I know how your body works. Do you still remember when we were guests of Starshow 360?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Some fans were suspicious of how well I know your body when I told you to show them your wiggling ring finger. That's why I made sure to buy a ring that won't slip from your fingers."

"Whaaat? Really?"

"Yeah, if they only knew how well I know you inside and out and how true some of their fanfictions are."

Baekhyun just hums in response as he begins to drift off into dreamland. Chanyeol moves to kiss the sleeping man and reaches out to put on his own matching ring. He was very thankful to his sister who made time to sit down with him even though it was still her wedding day. She was the one who proposed the idea of buying a ring to ease and assure Baekhyun.

He sincerely wishes his sister and new brother-in-law a beautiful future together just as much as he hopes for his and Baekhyun's future to be. 

Until they exchange vows for eternity, their love will suffice and will guarantee.

-End-

"From here to eternity  
I'm asking you to share your life with me  
Now and forever I guarantee  
I'll always stay by your side  
I promise my love to you  
I'm willing and able and ready to  
Whatever you need I am here for you  
And I'll always be  
From here to eternity" - Michael Peterson

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to thank the dear readers for supporting my works! One of my works went over a 100 kudos! Thank you so much again! Stay awesome! (^ ^)


End file.
